Un Instante Para Dos Corazones
by CeShIrE
Summary: UA, Terry tiene cáncer y se prepara para enfrentar la muerte, en el proceso conocerá a Candy, quien también esta condenada a muerte, pero sobre la desgracia ellos aprenderán a disfrutar de la vida y principalmente a amarse.


_**UN INSTANTE PARA DOS CORAZONES**_



**NOTA: Este fic esta basado en la película Una Lección de Vida**

**Dedicado especialmente a una niña que ha leído pacientemente mis problemas y siempre me ha demostrado que puedo contar con ella, también porque es una persona a la que admiro por crear un espacio tan lindo, ALEKXANDRA, felicidades por tu nuevo grupo, vamos por más, espero que te guste esta pequeña contribución. **



Terrence Granchester esperaba pacientemente el diagnostico del medico, sabía que tal vez no serían buenas noticias, pero no podía demostrar que tenía miedo.

Señor Granchester, ¿quiere que le diga lo mismo que hace tres meses? – le miró seria la doctora Brooks, él suspiro, ya no había esperanza.

¿No es operable? – pregunto con un brillo.

El cáncer se ha expandido por todo su organismo, operarlo no es una opción.

Entiendo... – bajo la cabeza sintiendo como las lágrimas estaban por traicionarlo - ¿me puede dar algo para el dolor?

Señor Granchester, lo mejor para usted y su calidad de vida es que se interné ahora...

¿Eso cuánto alargaría mi vida? – cuestionó con un gramo de rabia.

Internándose podría vivir por tres años más y negándose su vida se reduce a solo un par de años.

No pienso pasar lo que me queda de vida recluido en un hospital – señalo levantándose de su asiento y tomando la receta que la doctora Books le diera con molestia por su testarudez.

Hacía algunos años que le habían detectado cáncer de pulmón, al principio se culpo pues el cigarro había hecho de las suyas en su vida, pero con el tiempo y siguiendo las indicaciones de los cinco médicos que llevaron sus caso, se dio cuenta que no era del todo su culpa, había conocido a pacientes que llevaban un vida saludable y aún así estaban más enfermos que él, sentía impotencia, su cuerpo no respondía al tratamiento y después de mucho tiempo se dio por vencido, el dolor era mucho, pero trataría de vivir sus últimos años con dignidad y disfrutando todo lo que no pudo disfrutar debido a su obsesión por trabajo.

Por horas condujo su Shelby Mustang del 65, un capricho que se concedió después de su divorcio, el destino o su deseo lo llevaron a su antigua casa, en el patio jugaban los dos hijos que procreó con su ex esposa, Susana Marlow, ambos jugaban un partido de Básquetbol, los miro desde al auto dudoso de acercarse. Suspiro y siguió mirando, así estuvo por media hora más, hasta que el balón golpeó su auto, salió y lo tomó.

¿¡Papá!? – exclamó estupefacto Evans, el menor de sus hijos y muy parecido a él, aunque con el carácter dependiente de su madre, acto seguido lo abrazo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó Chris, él era rubio y tenía 14 años, había heredado los gesto de Terry y tenían personalidades similares, también tenía el rostro hermoso como Susana.

Quería verlos un momento y pasar una tarde con ustedes.

Llevas más de una hora en el auto, ¿a eso le llamas "pasar una tarde con nosotros"? – el rubio se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su padre desde que llegará a la cale donde vivían.

¡No le hables así a papá! – lo defendió Evans – Llévanos por un helado, papá, ¿si?

¿Terrence? ¿Qué haces aquí? – ese fue el fraternal saludo que Susana le diera a su ex esposo – Se supone que tienes que avisarme para poder verlos – el juez no había impuesto eso, pues el divorcio fue amistoso, pero ahora Susana estaba casado con otro hombre, uno muy celoso por la presencia de Terry, así que la rubia hablo con él para explicarle y pedirle que le llamara antes de ver a los niños.

Lo siento, Su, pero quería estar con mis hijos, eso es todo, no pude avisarte antes – se disculpó con algo de fastidio, no era su culpa que el nuevo esposo de Susana no confiara en ella... o en él mismo.

¡Esta bien! Malcom esta de viaje, ¿quieres cenar con nosotros? – la mujer vio lago raro en los ojos verdiazules, pero no dijo ni preguntó nada, conocía a Terry más de lo que él mismo creía.

Esta bien gracias – en su hijo mayor sintió un dejó de desaprobación, mientras que Evans le tomó la mano para llevarlo dentro – cuando terminemos los tres iremos por un helado.

No era que Chris odiará a su padre, pero se sentía abandonado por él, no solo por el divorcio, sino de antes, pues Terry siempre estaba trabajando, agradecía los lujos que podía tener gracias a eso, pero hubiera preferido tener a su padre en los momentos más importantes de su vida, pensaba, sin imaginar que esos serían los últimos momentos de la vida de su padre...

La tarde fue agradable, Chris olvido por unas horas su enojo y le contó a su padre sobre su novia y su deseo por entrar al equipó de básquetbol de la secundaria, también le pidió ayuda en su tarea, Evans lo retó a una pelea en su nueva consola de videojuegos, Terry , obvio, perdió, antes de las 10 de la noche, se retiro de su antigua casa, sus hijos lo acompañaron a su auto.

Me divertí mucho, papá – expreso sonriente Evans, Terry acarició su cabeza y lo beso.

Yo también me divertí, gracias – secundó Chris.

¿Eres muy grande y rudo para un beso? – bromeó Terry y le dio un abrazo fraternal.

Llego a su lujoso departamento y tomo algunas pastillas para el dolor, cada vez era más fuerte y punzante. Pensaba en cómo recapitular su existencia, siempre había actuado de acuerdo a los designios de su cabeza y sus metas, pero ahora, ¿eso de qué le servía?



El día siguiente fue a la universidad de la cuidad para una plática sobre la muerte, estaba concentrado en lo que decía el profesor, cuando entró un joven haciendo mucho ruido y sentándose junto a un hermosa rubia.

El orador siguió hablando sobre la muerte y el más allá, el recién llegado miro a todos lados.

Disculpe, señorita – se dirigió a la rubia - ¿esta es la conferencia sobre avances tecnológicos? – ella sonrió negando con la cabeza y el joven moreno se levantó rápidamente – Me equivoqué – se disculpó con el conferenciante y se retiró. Todos rieron un poco y Terry notó a la rubia cuando el joven se levanto, lentamente y sin dudarlo se acercó a ella, provocando una mirada asesina en el hombre que veía su plática interrumpida a cada momento.

Hola – saludó a la chica que tomaba notas.

Hola – correspondió y sonrió cálidamente.

Al terminar la plática, Terry siguió a la mujer.

¿Trabajas aquí? – preguntó el hombre iniciando la conversación.

No, soy decoradora de interiores, ¿y tú?

Trabajé en Wall Street – ella lo miró dudando.

¿Trabajaste? – él asintió.

Me hice muy rico y ya no necesito el trabajo – ambos rieron - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Andley

Oh, es un nombre interesante, bien, yo soy Granchester – se dieron las manos – un gusto.

Igualmente.

¿Tienes hambre? Vayamos a comer algo, conozco un buen lugar – propuso, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

No puedo, lo sie...

No, no, para – se paro enfrente a ella y puso sus dedos en los labios femeninos, ella le miró ceñuda – iré al café de la calle 91, esperaré un buen rato, si no llegas comprenderé que me has dejado plantado – sin más se fue, la rubia sonrió confusa, no iría... o tal vez... si...

Eran las 7:45 de la noche, no había señales de Andley, Terry pidió una bebida y espero, al otro lado había otro café, ahí en las mesas de afuera se sentó la rubia y lo miro, Terry se sintió observado, pero la mujer se escondió detrás de la carta, cuando volvió a mirar, Granchester había desaparecido.

¿Por qué te negaste a venir conmigo si ibas a cenar en el café de a lado? – sonrió.

Esperaba que me buscaras, eso halaga a una mujer – ella río y él se sentó a su lado, ordenaron y cenaron con una plática muy interesante sobre sus trabajos.

Al terminar la cena, fueron a caminar.

Supongo que ya terminó la cita – dijo la rubia.

Claro que no, pecosa Andley – Terry miro en todas direcciones y una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

¿Pecosa Andley? – repitió mientras seguía al castaño.

¿Te molesta? – ella puso cara seria – Vamos, esa la verdad, nunca vi tantas pecas juntas, parece que las coleccionas – y río divertido, ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara por sus ocurrencias.

Llegaron a una puerta trasera, Terry tomó una barra de acero para abrirla.

¿Esto no es un delito? – preguntó entre temerosa y divertida.

Sí, podrían "etiquetarnos" y juzgarnos, e iríamos a la cárcel hasta que alguien se apiade de este par de delincuentes y pago una fianza, ¿tienes a alguien así de caritativo en tu circulo de conocidos? – rieron hasta que les dolió el estomago.

El amigo más rico que tengo, esta tratando de entrar gratis a un cine, ¿qué te dice eso?

Que tú deberías entrar primero, si te atrapan yo... – lo pensó – tendré oportunidad para huir – la rubia le pego en el hombro – Bien, vamos – entraron y se sentaron en a disfrutar la función.

¿Es una película extranjera? ¡qué mala suerte!

¿Por qué? Si es extranjera significa que habrá desnudos – le consoló la chica - Quiero chocolates, ¿podríamos comprar? – pidió Andley.

¿Y si nos perdemos el desnudo? – en eso un empleado del cine se acercó a ellos.

¿Señores podrían acompañarme a la oficina de mi jefe? – ambos se miraron.

Pero esperamos ver personas desnudas – rieron.

Por favor, no hagan un escándalo, o llamaré a la policía.

Esta bien, será un gusto conocer a su jefe – sonrió cínico Terry y ambos se levantaron.

Podríamos detenernos a comprar chocolates? – volvió a pedir Andley.

Oh, no lo sé, tal vez no nos den permiso – se acercó a ella más – regresa, ella camino lentamente – disculpe, mi esposa olvido su bolso – y en un descuido aventó al empleado y corrió hacía la salida. Ambos corrieron hasta la otra calle, nadie los siguió y se carcajearon inevitablemente.

Esto es lo más loco que he hecho – dijo la pecosa - ¿Ahora qué?

¿Quieres ver el amanecer?

Sí...

Bajo un puente junto al río, se sentaron, tomaron café y contemplaron el despertar del día.

¡Es hermoso! – admiró la chica.

Sí – él bajo la mirada.

¿Sucede algo, Granchester? – preguntó al verlo tan triste

No, solo que el nuevo día me entristece, poco a poco se anuncia el fin de algo con el caminar del tiempo, ¿no crees?

Supongo que sí... – permanecieron callados por unos minutos, era como si ese silencio no fuera incomodo, jamás les había pasado eso con otra persona – Tengo que irme a trabajar, hoy entregaré un departamento, me dio gusto salir contigo.

Lo mismo digo, Andley, yo...

No, espera, no estoy lista para una relación, por favor no arruines esto.

¿Crees que busco una relación contigo? – le miro desconfiado – no, yo solo quiero disfrutar la vida y tu compañía ayuda mucho.

Bien, nos vemos – la chica se fue.



La rubia llegó a su oficina, ahí la esperaba su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo.

¡Buenos días, Candy! ¿Café? – ofreció dándole el vaso.

No gracias, ya tomé.

¿Ya tomaste? – la miro de arriba abajo – Espera, el cabello desarreglado, te ves desvelada y ya tomaste café, ¿cómo se llama?

¿Cómo se llama quién, Annie?

El hombre con el que estuviste anoche – sonrió picaramente.

No estuve con nadie, Annie, solo tuve una cita un poco peculiar.

A mí no me engañas, Candy, pero esta bien.

Días después Terry se apareció en la oficina de Candy.

¡Ay, no lo puedo creer! ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó la chica.

Me di cuenta de que no me dijiste tu nombre, ni tu teléfono, así que te seguí y hasta hoy me arme de valor para invitarte a mi casa.

¿Qué pretendes?

Mmm... langosta, pan, vino y de postre flan, ¿se te antoja? – ella río.

Esta bien, dame tu dirección.

Bien, nos vemos hoy en la noche – escribió la dirección y teléfono para dasrsela, se marcho dejando a Candy muy feliz.

Por la noche, Candy tocó a la puerta de Terry, él ya tenía todo listo, cenaron y platicaron, tenían mucho que decirse, no comprendían por qué, pero era muy fácil hablar con el otro de cosas triviales, casi nunca tocaban el tema de sus vidas personales.

Me divertí mucho, de nuevo, gracias Granchester – dijo Candy tomando su abrigo y preparándose para marcharse.

Quédate un poco más – suplico serio.

Lo siento, peor no puedo, ya te dije, no quiero una relación – y se marchó, una vez solo Terry suspiró y tomó su abrigo, subió a su auto y desapareció.

En el semáforo, Candy recordaba las veladas y lo que Terry provocaba en ella, sin dudarlo regreso y tocó el timbre del departamento 7, nadie contesto.

Granchester soy yo, Andley – le dijo al interfono – abre, soy yo, mi nombre es Candice, pero me llaman Candy. Abre – nadie respondió, así que se marchó.

En otro lado de la cuidad, para ser más exacto en un bosque, estaba Terry con sus dos hijos, Evans y Chris. Estaban pescando.

Si fueras un súper héroe ¿qué poder te gustaría tener? – le preguntó Terry al menor de los niños.

Mmm... visión calorífica, ¿y tú, Chris?

Creo que el mejor es el de volar por los cielos.

Mejor que ese es la tele transportación – sugirió Terry y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Siguieron conversando largo rato, hasta que comieron los tres único peces que pudieron pescar – Será mejor irnos, su madre estará preocupada.

Sí, gracias por este día, papá – dijo Evans y se acercaron al Mustang.

Me encanta tu carro, algún día tendré uno igual.

¿Quieres conducir?

¿Puedo? – preguntó incrédulo.

Si quieres – y le aventó las llaves, Chris lo hacía muy bien.

¡Eres muy bueno, hijo! – admiró el castaño – Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

¿Es enserio?

Yo también quiero aprender, papá – dijo Evans - ¿me vas a enseñar?

Claro y también tu hermano lo hará.

Los regreso a casa de Susana y llego muy tarde a su departamento, en el correo vio una nota, la leyó en el elevador.

_Granchester:_

_Anoche regresé para quedarme contigo, pero ya no estabas, llamadme, me encantará verte y compartir otra velada._

_Candy._

Sin dudarlo, le llamo inmediatamente.

¿Diga?

Candy, soy Granchester.

Hola, ¿dónde estuviste anoche?

Lo siento, tuve que atender algo, quiero verte, ¿puedes hoy?

No, lo siento, ayer no sé qué me paso, esto va muy rápido.

Vamos, Candy, te quiero y me siento muy feliz a tu lado.

Pero...

¿Dime a qué le tienes miedo?

No tengo miedo – se sintió ofendida.

Entonces, ¿por qué no nos damos la oportunidad? La vida es aquí y ahora, Candy, no podemos desperdiciar ningún momento.

Esta bien, Granchester, qué tienes en mente.

Nos vemos en la vías del tren mañana temprano, ¿te parece?

¿Vías del tren? ¿Qué estas pensando?

Ya lo veraz



Esa mañana, Candy y Terry esperaban el tren.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Me dijeron que en este punto, el tren disminuye su velocidad y será el momento, cuando te diga corres y saltas.

¡Estas loco!

No estoy loco, solo que siempre viví reprimiendo mis deseos, y llega un momento en que tienes la necesidad de cumplirlos, ¿no crees?

Sí, tienes razón.

En ese momento se escuchó la campana del tren, rieron divertidos de su travesura y corrieron para subir a uno de los vagones, Terry fue más rápido y ayudo a Candy, subieron al techo y disfrutaron el paisaje, sintiendo el viento en sus caras y la tranquilidad del crepúsculo.

Al llegar la departamento de Terry, se besaron apasionadamente y...

No tienes porqué sentirte frustrado, me haces feliz en los demás aspectos – le dijo Candy desde la cama a un semidesnudo Terry que miraba por la ventana.

Tengo mucho en qué pensar, creo que no pude concentrarme. Discúlpame.

Descuida, cariño, ¿por qué no tomamos una ducha?

Sí, yo lo haré primero, ¿te molesta?

Por supuesto que no, prepararé algo para cenar, correr me dejo agotada.

Terry se metió la baño, estaba disfrutando mucho el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, en la cocina Candy encontró una bolsa de una famosa librería, se preguntó, qué estaría leyendo Terry, nunca imaginó lo que ahí encontraría.

¿Qué es esto, Granchester? ¿Es una broma? – entró furiosa al baño, encarándolo.

¿De qué hablas, Andley?

Esto – le mostró dos libros, uno de ellos hablaba del cáncer y el otro sobre cómo aceptar la muerte - ¿Te burlas de mí? ¿De mis sentimientos?

Candy, no sé de qué estas hablando... yo...

No, yo no necesito tu lastima – y acto seguido salió corriendo del departamento.

Terry la siguió, la tomó del brazo a mitad de la calle.

Candy, espera, dime qué sucede – pidió con la cara aún con jabón y sus cuerpo y ropa empapados.

¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Tú lo sabes perfectamente, me engañaste, estas jugando conmigo – esto lo gritó y él la abrazo para tratar de tranquilizarla - ¡Suéltame! No te quiero cerca de mí – dos jóvenes pasaba por ese lugar y ayudaron a la rubia, golpearon a Terry y uno de ellos lo sostuvo.

Candy, por favor, dime qué pasa, yo no jugué contigo, Te amo...

Terry, tengo cáncer, estoy muriendo – los chicos se alejaron para dejarlos hablar tranquilamente, la pecosa poco a poco cayó al piso bañada en lágrimas – tengo cáncer de ovarios, se expandió y no hay nada que se pueda hacer – Terry sentía como el corazón y la sangre se le helaban, ni siquiera cuando se entero de su muerte se sintió de esa manera, ella estaba muriendo, no, no podía ser, por qué ella, pensaba , la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo, tratando de infundirle valor, pero quién era él para hacerlo.

Candy... – murmuro cuando ella se calmó un poco- yo también tengo cáncer de pulmón, no tengo esperanzas más allá de un par de años – Candy sintió como si usurparan su cuerpo, como si lo que vivía en ese momento no fuera su vida, el atrabancado latir de su corazón la regreso a la realidad.

¿Qué vamos a hacer, Granchester? – preguntó temblando.

Disfrutar lo que la vida nos puso enfrente, Candy... robarle a la vida instantes maravillosos... solo tú y yo.



Enfrentarse al hecho de que vas a morir no es cosa fácil, pero lidiar con que tu pareja tendrá el mismo destino es devastador. Sin embargo lo que más les preocupaba a Candy y a Terry era el cómo enfrentarían el sufrimiento del otro cuando ellos tuvieran que internarse, ambos acordaron consigo mismos que eso lo verían llegado el momento, lo más importante era disfrutar la vida.

Durante ese tiempo dieron largas caminatas, Candy renunció a su empleo, para disfrutar cada una de las locuras de Terry, se sentía feliz, como nunca antes. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, la rubia se mudo al departamento de Terry, desayunaron los experimentos de Candy, se bañaron juntos, arreglaron el Mustang, vieron películas, viajaron, acamparon y fueron a pescar, ambos estaban inmensamente felices, e incluso iban a al mismo tiempo a revisión.

Estaban el la sala de espera, Candy estaba nerviosa y hacía un ruido que comenzó a irritar a Terry.

Toma – le dijo dándole algo.

¿Un chocolate? ¿Crees que con un chocolate me sentiré mejor?

Sí, tu cambiarías todo por un chocolate – rieron sin vergüenza, Candy le beso la nariz y él la beso en los labios – solo así vale un beso, Andley – sonrieron y una mujer mayor entró en ese momento.

Disculpen – dijo al verlos mirarse a los ojos y sonreír.

No, adelante, tome asiento – se apresuró la ojiverde antes de que abandonara la sala, la señora suspiró largamente - ¿Esta bien? – trató de iniciar conversación la mujer menor.

No, él es todo lo que amo – a través de la ventana se veía la habitación del esposo de la señora – aunque no lo crean él era un gran aventurero.

¿En serio?

Sí, era piloto, nos conocimos en uno de mis viajes, escalamos el Everest, recorrimos el Sahara, no tuvimos hijos, ¿sabe? – continuó la dama con su anécdota, mientras Candy la escuchaba atenta, Terry se sintió incomodo – nos casamos en el aire – sonrió soñadoramente – ahora lo veo ahí tendido en esa cama y no puedo soportarlo, pero aún sigue siendo muy sexy, sus piernas son hermosas – la señora siguió hablando, hasta que Terry y Candy entraron a consulta.

Estaba lloviendo, Candy previsora llevo un paraguas al consultorio, caminaron lentamente por la calle.

¿Quieres ir a la playa? – le propuso de pronto Terry.

Me encantaría.

Vayámonos mañana temprano – sonrieron e hicieron planes.



La mañana siguiente fueron a la playa, el sol brillaba y se reflejaba en el inmenso océano, Terry vio algo que le pareció divertido, el parapente, Candy decidió que eso no era para ella y acompañó al joven a que lo prepararan.

¡Es un lugar hermoso! – admiró la rubia, sintiendo la brisa marina.

Sí, hace mucho que no venía.

¿Estas seguro de querer hacer eso? – cuestionó al ver a otro aventurero.

Sí, mira todo es muy seguro.

Bien, ¿esta listo? – preguntó un hombre con muletas, Terry dudó.

¿Dónde esta el señor de hace rato?

Buena pregunta, iré a buscarlo – y el hombre se fue, Candy le robó un beso a Terry.

Por si mueres – dijo y rió, él la abrazo.

Quiero decirte algo – ella le miro – es sobre esa señora en el hospital.

¿Qué es?

Cuando yo este a punto de morir no quiero que estés conmigo, no quiero una escena como la de ayer, cuando yo crea que ha llegado el momento me internaré y tú te olvidarás de mí, ¿esta bien?

Granchester yo...

Shhh... – y la beso, sabía que era egoísta pedirle que se olvidará de él, pero no quería verla sufrir.

Listo, este es su arnés, le salvara la vida. Si el viento llegará a soplar muy fuerte usted no saldrá volando, pero si lo hace trate de no enredarse en el paracaídas o podría morir, si logra evitar atorarse, le salvaremos en unos 10 minutos o podría ser comido por tiburones, pero descuide, eso no sucede a menudo – Candy reía con las expresiones que Terry hacía al escuchar al loco hombre del parapente, de pronto el castaño se deshizo del arnés.

Bien, eso es todo, muchas gracias, pero mejor no – y se alejaron de ahí, la tarde entera, caminaron por la playa, por la noche Terry preparo una cena privada a orillas del océano y ahí miraron el cielo estrellado.



Regresaron dos días después a la cuidad, salieron por las comparas. En una calle un madre y su hijo pasaron frente a ellos.

¡Súbete ahora mismo! – ordenó la madre, el niño lloraba y la mujer lo tomó del brazo con fuerza - ¡Cállate y sube al auto! – volvió a gritar la señora.

Oiga, no le grité al niño, no es un animal – se metió Candy protegiendo al pequeño.

¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué se mete en lo que no le importa? – la mujer estaba furiosa, pero la rubia no se dejo amedrentar.

Dios no debería permitirle a mujeres como usted tener hijos – gritó Candy.

Andley, basta – intervino Terry.

¿Cómo se atreve? – y acto seguido le dio una bofetada que Candy regreso, la mujer metió al pequeño al auto a empellones y se alejó, Candy siguió gritando.

¡No debió tener a su hijo si no sabe cuidarlo! – Terry la abrazo y ella lloró y lloró, hasta que logro calmarse un poco.

¿Estas bien? – le dijo comenzando a caminar.

Lo siento, siempre quise ser madre, pero...

Vamos a comer pizza y pastel de chocolate, ¿te gustaría?

Sí – se animo la pecosa.

Tomaron asiento en una pizzería con mesas que daban a la calle, el clima era fresco después de la lluvia.

¿Cuáles te dieron? A mí una rosa y varias blancas.

Oh, a mi no me dieron de color – se desilusionó Terry.

¿Hubieras aceptado la azulita? – y rieron a carcajadas.

¿Cuántas píldoras? – comentó la mesera dejando la orden.

Sí, somos coleccionistas – y sonrieron.

Esa noche se hablaron y durmieron abrazados.

Te amo, Terry – dijo Candy y lo besó.

Yo te amo a ti Candy, siempre lo he hecho – se besaron apasionadamente.

Mmm... ¿seguro que no dieron nada azul? – y sonrieron alegremente.

Terry sonrió seductoramente, miraba los hermosos ojos verdes de la rubia, sentía un enorme placer que empezaba a quemarle, soltó el cabello de la chica y la cascada de rizos cayó sobre los hombres de la joven.

Candy se sentía emocionada, por fin estarían juntos, Terry estaba junto a ella en la cama, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos, al fin se entregarían, sin impedimentos, con total amor y pasión.

Terry tragó saliva, sintió que la diosa que tenía enfrente era demasiado para un simple mortal como él, tembló, solo en sus más locos sueños había experimentado aquellas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo... ella comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura, lentamente sus rostros se acercaron en un tierno beso que los dejo sin aliento...

Terry aún sentía un poco de temor pues sentía que en cualquier momento la ilusión terminaría, pero Candy con manos ávidas llevo sus pequeñas manos a la camisa del castaño... Terry sintió un estremecimientos al sentir sus manos en su pecho... sonrió ante lo que ella hacía... Candy logró deshacerse de la prenda y recorrió desde la boca del hombre hasta el torso desnudo, él la tomó ligeramente de la cabeza y la guió de nuevo a sus labios, no podía dejar de besarla apasionadamente.

Terry no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás, acarició la espalda de la rubia, provocándole algunas cosquillas, llevó sus manos al frente tratando de deshacerse de la barrera que le impedía tocar la blanca piel de la mujer que amaba, le quitó el suéter y la dejo con una ligera playera de tirantes, la boca masculina fue a los hombros llenos de pecas de la rubia, bajando lentamente la prenda, se maravillo al notar que Candy no usaba nada más que esa playera, antes de desprenderla de su cuerpo, desabrocho los jeans de la chica y los suyos, lentamente se desnudaron, en los ojos de Candy no había timidez, estaba encendidos y oscurecidos por la pasión. Siguió acariciando el pechó de él, besaba y provocaba en él estremecimientos que lo hacían gemir... Pero entonces Candy hizo algo que excitó aún más a Terry, Candy, sin ninguna inhibición, beso la virilidad del hombre, él no la detuvo y se relajo para disfrutar aquellas caricias que ella le estaba regalando.

Cada gemido encendía más a Candy, Terry la atrajo a él y la recostó ahora era su turno, la respiración de la chica era rápida, sus firmes y blancos senos se movían a un desembocado ritmo, sin más, el hombre los beso uno a uno, ella arqueó la espalda y lanzó un gemido.

Terry – estaba jadeando de placer y temblaba de gozó. Volvió a besarla en la boca, ambos se abandonaron a las caricias, como ella, Terry bajo dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su centro y puso saborear su cuerpo, era dulce, muy dulce.

Quiero entrar en ti – dijo de pronto, ella también lo deseaba con gran intensidad. Ella estaba debajo de él, las blancas y torneadas piernas se abrieron con algo de pudor. Pudo sentir su miembro en uno de sus muslos y un nuevo gemido salió de la boca femenina – lentamente se introdujo en ella, Candy se tensó un poco - ¿Te lastime, amor? – ella negó con la cabeza.

Candy rodeó a Terry con brazos y piernas apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, el hombre sintió como su masculinidad se humedecía con la cálida excitación de ella.

Te deseaba tanto – la besaba mirándola a los ojos.

Tanto como yo a ti, querido.

Los ojos verdes se nublaron, Terry gemía de placer, Candy jamás lo había visto así, sonrió al saberse la causante de su placer, lo beso largamente, con pasión, con amor, con dulzura...

Los besos no pararon, los estremecimientos en el cuerpo de la rubia comenzaron una vez que Terry empezó amoverse de forma rápida y pausada, después de varios minutos, Candy dejo escapar un largo gemido, doblo su cuerpo para estar más cerca de él y sus piernas y manos se tensaron, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía fuego inundando su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, su mente quedó en blanco, enterró las uñas en el hombros masculinos, vio a Terry moverse más rápido, entraba y salía de ella con gran facilidad y astucia, pronto el cuerpo de Terry se tenso por completo, y de su boca salieron varios gemidos vehementes. Al fin habían terminado, permanecieron inmóviles. La beso y poco a poco, se apartó de ella, la abrazo sintiendo como ambos corazón latían con tal fuerza que parecía se les saldrían en cualquier momento.

Te amo tanto, Candy – dijo besando su frente, ella dormitaba.

Y yo a ti, Terry.

¿No crees que la noche aún es joven?

Un nuevo beso se dio entre ellos, la escena romántica se repitió, se entregaron tantas veces se lo permitieron sus cuerpos, dos días después aún tenía energías...

Espera – dijo Candy en el piso de la cocina – quiero agua.

Sí, yo también.

Y siguieron disfrutando la cercanía de sus cuerpo ansiosos.

Terry se quedo profundamente dormido, por primera vez, desde que le diagnosticaran cáncer, pudo dormir tranquilo y sin miedo, estiro su mano y ahí estaba ella, su espalda desnuda y hermosa.

Buenos días, pecosita – saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Buen día, querido.

¿Quieres desayunar?

Sí, pero vayamos fuera, la última vez no comimos nada – y sonrió.

Aquella mañana salieron y desayunaron abundantemente, estaba hambrientos, por la tarde compraron algunos regalos, era septiembre pero el siguiente par de meses las tiendas estarían totalmente llenas y ellos no podían exponerse a los golpes.

¡Qué linda tarjeta! – dijo Candy admirando lo que decía.

Gracias, siempre quise ser escritor

¿Eres un escritor frustrado?

Podría decirse

¿Y por qué no te dedicaste a eso?

Tengo dos hijos – ella le miró cálidamente.

¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llaman?

Chris de 15 y Evans de 8, estuve casado 15 años, un día desperté sintiendo que ya no valía la pena seguir, hable con Susana y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

¿Y por qué se casaron?

Ella era mi amiga desde la secundaria, se enamoro de mí, yo era algo egoísta y desatento con todas mis novias, dos años antes de terminar la universidad fuimos a una fiesta, bebimos y Susana quedo embarazada, tenía un beber con ella así que nos casamos, ella renunció a su carrera por mí y nuestro hijo, así que traté de darle un vida llena de lujos y ser escritor no dejaba mucho dinero, así que deje ese sueño de lado y me dediqué a los negocios, pero...

¿Pero?

Nunca pude darle lo que siempre quiso, mi amor...

Vaya, no me lo hubiera imaginado.

¿Y tú, qué me dices?

Bueno, yo sí estudié lo que siempre quise, pero toda mi vida siempre fue muy aburrida... en cuanto a relaciones formales tuve solo dos, Archie y Anthony, pero cuando me diagnosticaron cáncer, me aleje, no me gusta la lastima, así que terminé con mi novio, no era algo importante, supongo.

Andley, ¿cuánto te dieron de vida? – suspiró.

Tres años, hace casi dos años y nueve meces – Terry se tensó ¿eso quería decir que ella se iría primero? - ¿y a ti? – preguntó como si lo que acababa de decir no tuviera importancia.

Dos años, hace ocho meses.

Llegaras a Navidad, yo también quisiera llegar a esa fecha, me encanta la Navidad... te voy a contar mi historia... soy adoptada, mis padres me dejaron en la puerta de un orfanato, ahí me crié, era de gobierno, así que ya te imaginaras que no tenía muchos recursos, así que nunca vi un árbol, ni mucho menos recibí regalos – sonrió – cuando tenía 12 años me adoptó una familia de alta sociedad, los Andley, quizá fui su buena obra de caridad o qué se yo, ellos hacían reuniones extravagantes y el verdadero significad de la Navidad, cuando me fui a vivir sola, tampoco la celebre, así que jamás he disfrutado esa fecha como siempre he deseado.

No somos muy diferentes, Andley – Terry no hizo comentarios compasivos, sabía que eso molestaba a la rubia – soy hijo de un hombre rico y de una famosa actriz

¿Una famosa actriz? Qué guardadito te lo tenías, Granchester – Candy se moría de saber quién era su madre, pero sabía que a Terry no le gustaba que le preguntaran nada sobre su vida.

Eleanor Baker y Richard Granchester son mis padres, pero siendo quienes son siempre estuvieron ocupados, así que tuve que aprender a vivir por mi cuenta y para mí mismo, supongo que al igual que en tu familia, la Navidad era solo un pretexto para organizar una de esas reuniones.

Supongo, pero a mí siempre me gusto recibir muchos regalos, me encantan los regalos.

Es bueno saberlo.

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, Terry despertó antes y miro a Candy, la tenía abrazada, se veía tan serena, no podía creer que ella estaba a punto de morir, lloró en silencio mientras contemplaba su sueño.



¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó Candy siendo jalada, literalmente, por Terry, era media noche.

Quiero hacer una travesura, acompáñame.

Entonces debimos quedarnos en el departamento – sonrió seductoramente.

Señorita mal pensada, no es esa clase de travesura – y rieron.

¿Al menos me dirás qué traes en la mochila? – volvió a preguntar, su curiosidad era ilimitada, pensó el castaño.

Pinturas, haremos una obra de arte – siguieron caminando – es aquí – Candy se sorprendió de ver la torre de la reserva de agua, qué pensaba Terry - ¿No crees que el gris es aburrido?

Mucho, jamás me ha gustado.

Bien, démosle algo de color.

Acto seguido subieron a la torre, la vista era espectacular, Terry y Candy rayaron como delincuentes el contenedor del agua, como dijera el hombre, le dieron vida y color, en una parte Terry escribió "Andley y Granchester existieron en este mundo y se amaron sin limites", pero no dejó que la ojiverde lo viera, ella sabía muy bien que escribiría.

Después de su "delito" se sentaron en la torre, la luna estaba llena y muy grande.

Cuando era niño le pedía deseos a la luna.

¿Qué clase de deseos?

No lo sé, deseos – sonrió y ella le correspondió - Siempre que había luna llena subía a la azotea de la casa y le hablaba a la luna.

¿Y ella te contestaba?

Por supuesto, solo tienes que poner atención y la escucharás. Creo que empecé a hacerlo porque me sentía solo, siempre he estado muy solo.

Pero ahora estoy yo... – puso su mano en la del hombre y le sonrió cálidamente, permanecieron calados largo rato, Candy miró la luna, pero los verdiazules ojos no se despegaron de ella.

¿Qué estas viendo?

A ti... solo a ti... siempre a ti – y la beso tiernamente, puso sus manos en su cara y Candy se dejó llevar hasta que...

¡Hey, ustedes, bajen ahora mismo! – eran un par de policías.

¿Estamos en problemas? – cuestionó la chica alegre.

Ni te imaginas, ¿algunas vez soñaste con conocer la cárcel?

Sí, pero pensé que habría una persecución y mi rostro saldría en las noticias, además también quería un anunció que dijera "Recompense, se busca viva o muerta" con el viva tachado – y rieron, los policías pensaron que eran un par de locos.

¿Como en el viejo oeste? No es tu época.

Lo sé.

Llegaron al piso y se acercaron a los hombres uniformados.

Ah, espere – dijo Terry como recordando algo – Mat, Rhyss no se escondan. Nos descubrieron.

¿Hay más? – preguntó uno de los hombres. Terry le lanzó una mirada cómplice a la rubia, el otro policía se acercó y ellos corrieron, una vez más estaban huyendo.

¡Estas loco!

Lo sé... pero ya no hay que hacerlo, la tercera será la vencida para la justicia – se abrazaron y caminaron a casa cuando se aseguraron que nadie los seguía.



Dos meses después, una mañana cualquier otra, Terry despertó, estiro su cuerpo a todo lo largo de la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de que Candy no estaba a su lado se alarmó. En la cocina había una nota.

_**Granchester: **_

_**Ha llegado mi momento de morir, no quiero que sufras y por eso me alejo, olvídame y sigue adelante, cumpliendo todos tus objetivos y sueños locos.**_

_**TE AMO, HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE, NUNCA LO OLVIDES.**_

_**Andley.**_

Terry no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro, pero él así lo había pedido, se sentó y dejo que el tiempo pasara... La mañana siguiente salió de inmediato, estaba despeinado y ojeroso, las personas en la calle lo miran curiosos.

Llegó al hospital cuando estaba por terminarse la hora de visitas, se paró frete a la puerta, en un costado tenía la etiqueta "Cuarto 123, Candice White Andley" Tembló al escucharla.

Pasa, la enfermera me dijo que estas aquí – giró la perrilla y entró con paso lento - ¿qué haces aquí, Granchester?

Yo... quería verte.

¿Morir? – suspiro y se acomodo en la cama.

Lo pensé, soy un tonto por decirte eso, Te Amo, Candice White Andley y quiero estar contigo hasta el final, sin importar qué.

Terry... – lo miró sorprendida.

Déjame estar contigo, no importa si es un día, una semana o un mes, quiero acompañarte hasta el último suspiro, quiero que te lleves mi rostro y mis besos por siempre – ambos lloraban.

Terry, yo también te amo... tenía tanto miedo, sí, quiero que estés conmigo... hasta el último segundo.



Las semanas siguientes fueron las más difíciles y dolorosas para Terry y Candy, una de esas mañanas, cuando el fin se acercaba, el chico se acercó a ella.

¿Cómo estas hoy, pecosa?

Mejor, ya no duele tanto.

¿Crees que podamos ir a algún lugar?

¿En otra aventura? – él asintió feliz.

Pero la tercera era la vencida, ya no corro como antes – al castaño le agradaba eso, ella estaba a punto de morir, pero jamás perdió su buen humor.

Descuida, esto te gustará.

Terry condujo su auto hasta un río, había rocas y árboles que le daban el aspecto de una pintura sacada de un cuento, caminaron largo rato.

¿Estas bien, preciosa? – ella rió sin poder evitarlo.

Estoy ojerosa y muy pálida, ¿aún te parezco preciosa?

Sí, le mujer más hermosa del mundo – la tomó en sus brazos, sabía que no podría caminar más – Llegamos – estaba oscuro Terry la bajó – cierra los ojos y siéntate aquí, por favor – dispuso una silla, la rubia obedeció, después de un par de minutos se desespero.

Debí decirte que no me gustan las sorpresas – sonrió, pensando que pronto terminaría su tortura.

Entonces desde este momento te gustarán – otros largos minutos de espera - ¿lista? – asintió - ¡ábrelos!

El corazón de Candy se encogió en ese momento, frente de ella había un árbol de navidad iluminado por un sin fin de pequeñas luces, también tenía adornos que lo hacían el más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto, debajo de él había muchos de regalos, todos para ella.

¡Feliz Navidad, Candy! – Terry estaba disfrazado de Santa Claus, ella tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar de felicidad, sentía su interior vibrante de alegría.

Aquella noche celebraron esa fecha tan importante, dándole el significado que siempre debió tener. La cena, el vino, los buenos deseos, los regalos, pero especialmente agradecieron estar juntos una noche más, una noche en que las estrellas brillaban regalándoles la vista más sublime del mundo.

Parece que pudiéramos tocar las estrellas con solo estirar las manos – dijo Candy admirando el cielo estrellado y oscuro. Terry derramó algunas lágrimas – Amor, mientras alguien nos recuerde... el verdadero significado de nuestras vidas jamás se borrará con la muerte... Por eso, yo no moriré... mientras tú me lleves contigo, seguiré viviendo.

Candy dejó de respirar... dos días después...



El funeral fue triste, a un lado de Terry estaba el hermano adoptivo de Candy, Albert, se conocieron en el hospital, él era la única persona que la visitaba, aparte de él.

¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó el rubio, desde que platicaron, un día que Candy se sentía débil y durmió toda la tarde, ambos se agradaron mucho y pronto formaron lazos de amistad fuertes. Terry suspiró largamente.

No lo sé... la extraño mucho.

Lo sé... si te sirve, ella siempre estará contigo...

Gracias – se dieron un abrazo fraternal.

Candy me pidió que te diera esto – acto seguido sacó un sobre y se lo entregó - Adiós, Terry.

Adiós, Albert, de nuevo, gracias



Terry espero a llegar a su casa para leer la carta de Candy, salió a la terraza, a ella le encantaba ese lugar porque la vista era simplemente extraordinaria.

_**Querido Granchester:**_

_**No tengo mucho tiempo, y no es literal, fuiste a comprarme chocolates y regresaras en cualquier momento.**_

_**Esta es la primera y última carta que recibirás de parte mía, pero quiero que sepas lo feliz que me hiciste, como al entrar en mi vida la cambiaste completamente, Terry me hiciste una mujer al amarme y por eso me siento eternamente agradecida contigo. **_

_**Esta fue mi vida y, gracias a ti, fue algo grandioso, lamento que haya sido tan corta, pero nadie puede vencer a la muerte. Amor, no sé cómo le hiciste, pero me diste las ganas de vivir con cada locura, cada idea tuya, gracias a ti me voy como una mujer sin arrepentimientos, tú hiciste mi vida... desde el primer momento en que te vi, te quedaste en mis pensamientos. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? No parecías real para mí, pero estoy segura que te ame desde ese momento.**_

_**Pero ha llegado el momento de devolverte el favor, eres una persona extraordinaria, pero debes encontrar eso que te diferencia de resto. No tengas miedo y cuando estés triste, inseguro o sientas que pierdes la fe, mírate fijamente a través de mis ojos. Yo estaré a tu lado... y te amaré por siempre.**_

_**Con todo mi amor y gratitud, Andley.**_

Terry no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se le salieran, Candy tenía razón, las locuras que hizo con ella le bastaron para saberse vivo, pero siempre faltó algo, es anoche se sentó con su lap top enfrente y comenzó a escribir una historia sobre dos personas condenas a morir, pero sin temor a hacerlo.



Un año más tarde, el best seller "Un instante para dos corazones" era su mayor logró.

Esa noche, después de recibir varios premios por su novela, Terry se acostó tranquilo y satisfecho.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió algo cálido.

No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me abrazo así.

¿Enserio? Pensé que me habías remplazado.

¿Dónde has estado? No te he sentido últimamente.

Has aprendido a vivir sin mí.

Pero siempre te siento cerca.

Porque es así.

¿Vienes por mí?

¿Quieres irte conmigo?

Solo si prometes que esta vez no nos separaremos.

Te prometo que estaremos juntos eternamente.

Terrence Greum Granchester, murió aquélla noche sin dolor y con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.



En el paraíso una pareja reía y disfrutaba la magnificencia de la eternidad. Candy miraba la vida en la tierra.

Es hermosa, ¿verdad?

Ojalá pudiéramos regresar.

Pero tendríamos que separarnos de nuevo – dijo tristemente la rubia.

No me importaría si estoy contigo todo lo que dure mi vida.

¿Quieres intentarlo?

¿De qué hablas?

En el cielo se nos da la opción de reencarnar si lo deseamos.

¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

Solo si me prometes que estaremos juntos.

Te lo prometo – al terminar esas palabras ambos saltaron a la tierra.



En el lago donde una vez, Terry y Candy celebraran Navidad, se encontraron dos pequeños niños.

El pequeño de unos cinco años jugaba con un barco de madera, la niña metía sus pies en el agua y corría, el barco llego hasta ella y ambos se miraron, en una milésima de segundo todo volvió, sonrieron alegremente, el niño se acercó y la pequeña rubia le ofreció la mitad de su sándwich.

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó él.

Candy, ¿y tú?

Es un bonito nombre, el mío es Terry.

También es bonito.

Disfrutaron el almuerzo, llegó el momento de regresar.

¿Puedo tomar tu mano? – le preguntó Candy, pues las piedras eran difíciles y se caía mucho.

Siempre... – le dijo y sonrieron.

Detrás dejaban el río y el atardecer hacía su aparición, mientras los dos niños caminaban de la mano para jamás soltarse.

_**FIN**_



ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR

**Este pequeño fic esta basado en tres películas, pero la de Una lección de vida es de donde saqué la mayor parte, las otras dos son PD: Te amo y Más allá de los sueños, disculpen que base mis fics en películas, pero es que me gustan mucho!!! Espero que lo disfruten y les recomiendo mucho las películas!!**

**Gracias por leer a:**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Magaly, qué bueno que te gusto la temática del fic.**

**Kristall Black, no sé si viste mi coment, pero esa escena es de "Una lección de vida"**

**Reeven**

**Akela **

**15 – 04 - 2008**


End file.
